


IVAR'S WIFE

by Ivarslittlebadgirl



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarslittlebadgirl/pseuds/Ivarslittlebadgirl
Summary: A young princess from England has to marry Ivar the Boneless to maintain peace between Vikings and Saxons.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone was looking at the docks, staring at the ships that were slowly approaching. 

That day was supposed to be a great day, the day that sanctioned the peace between Vikings and Saxons.

“How do you think she is going to be?” Ivar asked his brothers trying to hide how nervous he was. 

“She is going to be dressed like one of those nuns. Let’s pray the Gods that we will be able to see her face.” Ubbe stated.

“She’ll be shaking like a leaf. I don’t think your wedding night is going to be that great.” Hvitserk added laughing and Ubbe stabbed him with his elbow in the chest.

“I don’t think that it is going to depend on her,” Sigurd mumbled and all of them looked at him with the worst gaze ever.

“Shut up Sigurd,” Ivar said with a tensed face. 

“I think she is going to be beautiful.” Aslaug interrupted the conversation his sons were having.

It took the longest time for your ship to finally stop at the harbour and with every second that flew away, you could see the face of what it was going to be your people scan with curiosity your fleet.

You had left Wessex and your family to meet with your new family and by your side, you had brought only your closest maid, Susan and Robert, your father’s best soldier. He had swore to protect you against every danger and sacrifice his life for you if it was going to be necessary.

You knew it, that by accepting your father’s decision to marry a Viking you had to leave behind everything that could potentially offend them.

Your faith included.

As soon as your ship was still, Robert helped you to get off of it and your feet touched the ground for the first time after days.

You had never seen your future husband. Ivar was his name. No, to be exact he was known as Ivar the Boneless, the crippled Viking and as soon as your eyes started searching for him you understood who he was.

Ivar was holding himself on his crutch, his eyes were locked on you, just like everybody else’s.

“Princess Y/N. Welcome to Kattegat, I’m Queen Aslaug and this is Ivar, my youngest son and your future husband.”

The woman talking to you was beautiful. She had the kindest smile on her lips and her eyes were heavily marked in black.

“Queen Aslaug, it’s an honour for me to be here and I am thankful for the opportunity that my father gave me.” You said trying to push back your anxiety.

Aslaug smiled back at you and looked at Ivar that seemed to petrified in front of you.

“Ivar say something.” She whispered to him.

“Hello princess. I’m Ivar.” He was too concentrated on you that he could not think of something else to say.

His brothers were all wrong about you. You didn’t look like a nun, you were just beautiful.

“This are my other sons, Ubbe, Hvitserk and Sigurd,” Aslaug added.

The three men were looking at you like if they had never seen a woman in their life, licking their lips and with their pupils dilated. 

“Please let me introduce you to Robert and this is Susan. They sailed here with me to help me get settled as quickly as possible.”

Aslaug gave them a quick look and then decided it was too cold for all of you to stay outside for longer.

You all walked to the Great Hall where the fire was crackling and food and ale had been displayed.

“Ivar sit next to Y/N,” Aslaug told him and he took place next to you, still hypnotized by your presence.

“Queen Aslaug may I ask when the wedding is going to be celebrated?” You asked her as some girl was pouring ale in your cup.

“Tomorrow. Everything is ready so why should we wait?”

“Of course.” You replied.

You took your cup and tasted the ale and realized that Ivar’s brothers were staring at you.

“I’m sorry, did I do something wrong?” You said, hoping you had not broken some tradition of theirs.

“Oh no, we are just all surprised you are a pretty woman not dressed in some potato sack,” Hvitserk spoke and Ubbe looked at him with an angry face.

“What my brother was trying to say is that we are happy to have you here princess.” Ubbe intervened trying to fix the situation.

“I’m full of surprises.” You smiled at them trying to put some happiness on the table.

You were freaking out for the entire marriage situation but you wanted to show them you were strong and that nothing was going to bring you down, for sure not some Viking men.

“Well let’s eat,” Aslaug exclaimed ending that strange conversation.

After dinner, Aslaug said to some slaves to show Susan and Robert their rooms while another girl showed you yours. You were very tired and anxious for your wedding and all you wanted to do was to sleep under a warm fur.

You had just changed your dress into your nightgown and combed your hair when someone knocked at your door. 

You quickly wore your dressing gown and opened to see who it was just to find out it was Ivar.

“My mother thinks we should talk so we can know each other before we get married,” Ivar said looking very anxious.

“Of course. Please come in and sit. Would you like something to drink?” You asked him letting him in, not very sure of what to say next.

“No thanks.”

You nodded at his answer and sat next to him and the two of you stayed in silence for a couple of minutes.

You took your time to look at him, to look at his eyes and at his handsome face. He was very attractive but was he going to be also a caring husband? Was he going to love you and respect you and treat you like a wife even if you came from those people he had fought against?

“I think we should kiss,” Ivar said, ripping off the silence of your bedroom.

“Kiss?” You said a bit shocked.

“Yes. I don’t want to look like an idiot at my wedding, trying to kiss my wife.” He explained himself.

He was right. The last thing you wanted was to see people laughing at you because you were not even able to kiss your husband. You had never kissed anyone in your life and maybe a private first kiss was going to be the best thing.

You stood still waiting for him to do something as your cheeks went red.

Ivar put a piece of your hair at the back of your ear watching as your shyness took the upper hand.

Finally, he found the courage he was looking for and got closer brushing your lips with his. He was holding you by your neck with one hand, afraid you were going to run away from him but you had no intention of going anywhere.

Ivar deepened the kiss, intertwining his lips with yours, feeling his heartbeat get faster and faster as he was feeling you involved in what he was doing.

“Tomorrow is going to be an important day. You should rest.” He mumbled after breaking the kiss.

He stood up and slowly walked to the door.

“Goodnight Ivar.” You said before he closed to door and left you alone with your mind stuck on that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

You were so stressed that you managed to sleep only three hours that night.

That was the last night as a Christian woman; in a few hours, you were going to renounce to your God in favour of Ivar’s ones.

Only like this, our people will survive you remembered your father’s words. He was right, the only way to make sure your people and your lands were safe was through a solid alliance.

“Dear Lord, will you still protect me even if I marry him? Even if I swear in front of his Gods I will not ask for your help again? Will you still protect me if I lie in front of everyone that I will betray my faith in You?” You whispered with your hands joined.

“Give me strength Father, give me the courage to go through all this for the love of my family and of my people.”

The first rays of the sun had just started filling your chamber when Susan entered. She was going to wake you up but your eyes were already open.

“A warm bath will prepare you for the day.” She said pouring hot water in the wooden tub.

You took a long warm bath. Some oils had been mixed with the water and once you got out of it your skin smelled like a flower and it had never been as soft as in that moment.

Someone knocked at the door, it was a young girl that was bringing you your dress.

“Queen Aslaug said this dress should fit you perfectly.” The girl told you and your eyes laid on the white and gold dress that she had just displaced on the bed.

“Thank you.” You told her and watched as she left the room.

“It’s beautiful Y/N! You will be the most wonderful bride ever.” Susan exclaimed touching the soft and rich fabric of the clothes.

After wearing the beautiful dress Susan braided your hair and put some flowers between the little pieces of hair and at last positioned a crown of flowers on the top of your head.

“Now you are ready.”

“Am I really ready?” You asked her.

“You are. You are going to make him happy and he will do the same with you.” Susan told you trying to calm you down.

You left your room and walked down the Great Hall where Robert was waiting for you. He was only a few years older than you but considered the most courageous man you had ever met. All the other most important soldiers that your father had asked to go with you to Kattegat had refused but he had accepted and given his word to protect you.

“Today is a great day.” He said staring at you.

“It really is.”

“I can see you are nervous but never forget God is next to you, he loves you and knows you are doing this for the love of your family and of your country.”

“I know, thank you, Robert.” You smiled politely at him and pushed back all the anxiety that had almost taken control of your body.

Robert gently took your hand and together you reached the place in the woods where the celebration was going to take place.

Everybody was there waiting for you. Men and women were curious to see the Christian princess and you could feel their shameless looks scan your figure. You tried to ignore their stares and searched for the people you knew. The first one you saw was Aslaug. She stood next to Ivar and her face was filled with happiness. Then you looked back at his brothers, they all seemed quite happy. Next to Ivar, there was another very tall man that looked at you with a weird expression and you couldn’t tell if he was happy or angry to see you marry Ivar.

At last, you saw Ivar. He was very handsome in his precious clothes, his hair braided and a soft smile on his lips.

You walked until you reached him and Robert left your hand staying by your side.

“Who gives this woman away to his new husband?” The woman that was going to marry you asked.

“I do,” Robert said and gave the woman your rings.

The woman immersed them in the blood and then passed them to Ivar. 

“And so I name you man and wife and may the Gods bless you and give you children.” She said and splashed some of the blood on both yours and Ivar’s face.

He looked in your eyes before getting closer and kissing you. Everyone yelled with happiness in front of the new union and the feast started.

At the table, you were seated next to your husband. You felt quite out of place since everybody was talking of war or battle and you stood there trying to smile and look interested in their conversations.

“Ivar don’t you introduce me to your bride?” The tall man you had seen before at the celebration asked him approaching the two of you.

“Of course. This is Y/N and wife, this is Floki.”

“Floki the boat builder.” He said and smiled.

“I’m very happy to meet you Floki.” You told him smiling back at him.

“I’ve heard you already learned some of our traditions and beliefs but I’m very near our Gods and if you would like to know more you can ask me.” He said.

“Floki is very passionate when it comes to our culture he can teach you many things you must know now that you a Viking,” Ivar added.

“Of course, it would a pleasure for me. Thank you Floki.” You said.

“Where’s Helga?” Ivar asked.

“She’s with your mother.”

“Who’s Helga?” You asked, curious.

“She’s my wife… oh and there she is coming.” Floki stated when she saw her approaching you.

“Ivar, princess.” She greeted all of you.

“Helga this is my wife Y/N.”

“I’m very happy to know you, Helga.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I can imagine that being here can make you feel alone since you don’t know many people but if you want we can be friends.” She proposed.

“Oh, I’d love to!” You exclaimed, happy. 

You continued to talk with Floki and Helga for a while and time flew. Helga was a wonderful woman and you enjoyed her presence and even though you new Floki was going to be a bit more hard to become friends with you liked his company.

You had lost count of the time when Aslaug brought you back to reality.

“Y/N, it’s time for you to withdraw in your chamber and prepare yourself for your husband.” She said with a sweet smile on her lips.

You nodded at her and stood up, thanked everyone for the wonderful feast and walked away with Susan following you.

The fire had been already lighted and n your bed there was a gorgeous red nightgown, with intricate embroidery.

“I can do this myself, Susan. You can go to sleep.” You said to her.

“Are you sure my princess.”

“Of course.” You smiled at her and watched as she left you alone in the big room.

You took off your wedding dress and wore the nightgown, then you took off al the jewellery. The earrings, the bracelets, and the necklaces left your body naked. You undid your braids and took some time to comb your hair until every little knot was freed.

The time you spent waiting for Ivar to join you seemed endless and many thoughts haunted you.

What if he didn’t like you? Or maybe he was never going to love you. You didn’t love him of course, how could you love someone you had just met but you respected him and you had promised yourself that you would do everything to make him happy.

Your thoughts were interrupted by some knocks at the door the quickly opened and showed you it was your husband.

As soon as the door closed your anxiety hit you like a wave. What were you supposed to do? For sure he had experiences with women so he was going to do all the work.

Ivar sat on the bed and started to take off the iron supports from his legs.

“I can help you with those.” You said and kneeled in front of him.

Ivar watched you with weird eyes.

“You don’t know how to do it.” He pointed out.

“You can teach me.”

“You have to pull this piece here,” Ivar instructed you.

You tried to do what he had just told you but the piece of steel seemed to be stuck.

“You’re too delicate, you’ll never be able to take them off.” He interrupted you.

“I’m afraid I am going to hurt you.”

“I’m not that fragile. You can use a bit of strength if you have it.” He mocked you.

You were a bit frustrated and put all the strength you had and finally the support opened.

“See? I can perfectly do it.”

Ivar rolled his eyes and took off his shirt.

You sat next to him, a bit embarrassed to see him half naked but at the same time very tempted to touch his sculpted chest.

“We should sleep.” He said and dragged himself under the furs.

“Why? I have done something wrong?” Were the first words that escaped from your lips.

“I’m tired and you look tired as well. Go to sleep.” He said and turned his back at you closing his eyes.

You stood still for a couple of seconds then laid on your part of the bed and hid under the furs.

Out of all the things you had imagined this didn’t even touch your mind.

 

***

 

The next day when you woke Ivar wasn’t there. At his place, Susan was giving you the good morning.

“How was your night princess?” She asked you as she let some light enter the room.

“It was ok. Have you seen Ivar?” You asked her still sleepy.

“Only for a moment. He went out but I don’t know where, but Queen Aslaug gave me this dress for you.” She said and showed you a stunning blue dress with silver embroidery.

After a quick bath, Susan braided your hair and as soon you were ready you went down in the Great Hall to eat something.

“Good morning Y/N.” Queen Aslaug greeted you.

“My Queen.” You said to her as you took place next to her at the table.

“Ivar was busy with his brothers this morning. Have you slept well?” She asked you.

“Yes.” You said and took your cup that was filled with hot tea.

“I would like to show you the city today.” She added.

“Oh, I’d love to.” You answered her happy to leave that house and try to concentrate tour thoughts on something that wasn’t your very uncommon first wedding night. 

After breakfast, Susan and Robert followed you and Queen Aslaug around the city. It was a new place to discover for them as well and they always kept some footsteps behind you so you could have a private conversation with her.

After that Aslaug showed you the market and the main square and you spent some time talking. She was telling you about their traditions, even though many things you had learnt back in England before you had sailed here. You had to study their language and their main customs to not feel completely out of place or an outcast. 

“What do you think about my son?” Asalug asked you curious to know what was your first impression of bloodthirsty Ivar.”

“We haven’t talked that much and I don’t know how to… I don’t know what he likes and how to make him want to spend some time with me.” You admitted.

“Ivar is not an easy person but he has a heart just like anyone else and I am sure that he wants to spend time with you but find difficulties in common interests.” She told you and you totally agreed with her thought.

“Back in England I used to play chess with my brother and sister, I don’t know if here you know what it is…”

“Oh of course! Ivar knows how to play chess and he really likes it. I think he would love to play it with you tonight.” Aslaug encouraged you.

***

“How is the princess Ivar? Sweet like honey or spicy like pepper?” Hvitserk joked.

“She is just a woman,” Ivar said annoyed.

He expected his brothers comments and questions on last night but he was trying his best to avoid them.

“The dress looked good on her but I bet she looked even better without it uh?” Ubbe joined Hvitserk, tormenting his little brother.

“Can we stop talking about her?”

“You should thank the Gods they have gifted you with her! She is a beautiful woman that has renounced to her faith for you… a cripple.” Sigurd said at last.

Ivar wanted to strangle Sigurd but for the first time, he was right. You could have been married to anyone other man but in the end, the Gods had favoured him and gave him the chance to have someone by his side.

Sometimes he felt like it was a joke. He had the most beautiful woman he had ever seen as his wife and he could not satisfy her and this made him angry beyond any imagination. He knew that in a short time you would realize he was of capable of bedding you and you were going to leave you, sail back to England and he was going to be humiliated in front of everyone for the second time.

***

Before dinner, Ivar went to his room to rest a bit.  
“Hello Ivar. I was waiting for you so we can play chess.” You said when you saw him finally getting back.

Ivar’s eyes fell on the chessboard that was placed on the bed and then he looked at you, sat next to it.

“Do you know how to play?” He asked, suspicious.

“Of course I do.” You smiled. 

During the hour you passed playing chess Ivar realized you were a very good player, so good you beat him not once, but twice.

Seeing that he was kind of annoyed that you had won all the games you decided that maybe you could make him smile in other ways.

“Maybe I can give you a consolation prize.” You said and reached for him making him lay on his back.

Ivar didn’t push you away and stood still waiting for your next move.

You drew lazy patterns on his cheeks with your nose before kissing him hoping he was not going to reject you.

And he didn’t, at least not for the first five seconds, then his hands circled your waist and he pushed you away.

“Stop it.” He ordered you with a bit of anger in his voice.

“Why? I don’t understand.”

“There’s nothing to understand.” He said and stood up from the bed.

“Ivar please talk to me. I understand I am not the kind of woman a Viking would like to have kids with but I am still your wife in front of your Gods and I think you should at least talk to me and tell me what’s wrong. The last thing I want is to offend you or you people but if you don’t explain to me what my mistake was then there’s no reason for me to stay here. I don’t expect you to love me but please at least treat me as a woman should be treated.”

Ivar turned once again this time facing you. His eyes were shiny and you could see he was frustrated.

“It’s not your fault but it’s nothing you can help me about.”

“So what you are going to do? Push me away until I really go away from you. I can listen Ivar and believe me when I say that talking about your problem makes you feel better.” You said, at last, trying to convince him to make you part of his life.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Now please LEAVE ME ALONE.” He was angry and sad but there was nothing you could do and you had no intention of arguing with him so you did as he had ordered.

You wanted to cry but you didn’t.


End file.
